


Easter Bunnies

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team volunteers to help out for Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #431 "Easter"

“Thanks, guys,” said Abby, as she pulled up outside the convent. “I mean it.”

“We know, Abs,” said Gibbs, from the passenger seat. “Volunteered, didn’t we?”

“Yes, but…”

“Hey, it’s for the kids, right?” said Tony. “Here, McGee, hold these.”

McGee took the basket of plastic Easter eggs and opened the car door. “It’s nice doing things like this,” he added. “Actually helping people. _Alive_ people.”

Abby smiled. “Yeah, I guess it isn’t very often we get to do that.”

“Exactly,” said Bishop, holding a second basket of eggs. “Let’s go sugar up some kids!”

Abby laughed. “This way, team.”

THE END


End file.
